


台风天

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	台风天

最近沿海有雨，新闻上面台风把好多房子刮倒了，还会看到下雨的黑压压的天，瞄一眼就使人心情抑郁。  
 大雨在许多城市已经造访好几天，王源一直住在晴朗的内陆，或待在灯光明亮的室内，感觉不到这个国家另一半灰蒙蒙的天气，但是或许天气啊潮汐啊阴晴圆缺什么的真的会对人造成影响，最近他的心里总有些不安分，脾气也不是很好，让人有些搞不懂，晚上睡在床上，一定要全部的缩到王俊凯怀里，暖暖的才能睡着。   
半夜的时候王俊凯翻了个身，背对着他了，王源有点冷，迷迷瞪瞪还在做关于王俊凯很讨厌的梦，醒来有点莫名的小生气，连着起床气一股脑扔王俊凯身上。   
其实这段时间王俊凯没有什么特别过份的事迹，一如既往的很是宠他，注意力永远分给他一大头。只不过王俊凯搞不懂他起伏的心情，于是那些故意耍赖和突如其来的小脾气，都被当小孩子胡闹忽略掉。 王俊凯是个很神奇的人，对于王源他自己能每天挖掘出新鲜感，一些老把戏能玩很久，非常长情，同时又很随心。这点表现在他对王源的袒护偏爱赤裸裸，有时候也不太注意到王源的感受。他明明年轻也很有侵略性，甚至给人一种坏坏的感觉，实际了解过后，就知道这个人非常保守，固执且老套，是会用同一种吃饭顺序吃上一百年的类型。  
 他们刚开始交往的时候，王俊凯急于想向别人炫耀他的王源，王源那时候也傻傻的，任凭王俊凯头脑发昏就做出些可怕又好笑的事情，后来两个人都成熟一些，间或有谈过，王俊凯似乎深深反省了，那些疯狂念头不敢再做，只敢私底下暗戳戳来。王源怕王俊凯莽撞，给他立下很多规矩，他就偷偷吃些规矩之外的甜头，比如趁着没人注意对王源动手动脚，开些自以为别人听不懂的坏玩笑之类。起初想要炫耀的欲望来势汹汹，让他安静下来也只要一点小甜头。到现在，人多的时候王俊凯是一点苗头都不敢露的，只是常常眼神交接，两个人已经到了非常默契的程度，不必要多说些什么，努力面无表情的转开。   
对于两个人现在这种偷偷摸摸的谈恋爱方式，其实王源很不喜欢，有时候自己一个人发呆想到都会觉得生气。坐他前面几桌的女孩子和隔壁班的男生偷偷早恋，敢在人多的走廊牵手，别人嘘他们，他们还趾高气昂，出去逛街，街上胆子大的情侣还会当街深吻，这样对比起来，只能在黑暗角落躲藏着亲吻，还要提着耳朵注意旁边有没有人的自己和王俊凯，真的非常非常可怜。   
王源这几天不开心，就要闹王俊凯，王俊凯被他闹的怕了，恐吓没用劝解没用，后来发现揽过来抱抱最有用，每次王源有一点要生气的念头了，王俊凯解决不了就干脆牢牢抱着他，勒到他他说不出话就安静了。  
 可是这个小偏方永远不是解决问题的根本之道，特别是有时候王俊凯要安慰王源，也得先把他拉到没人的角落，往往王源捏着拳头靠在王俊凯肩膀，心里就又有一点酸酸的。  
 王源不觉得他和王俊凯互相喜欢是错的，同样都是喜欢，别人的喜欢可以正大光明的手牵手走在一起，他的喜欢需要小心翼翼的经营保护，他和王俊凯都非常认真的珍惜着，并没有谁轻谁重谁比较高尚的道理。可是有时候迎面撞上一对情侣，会有点忐忑和紧张的不自如，不可避免的想太多，即使甩头忘掉了，过后那点怨怼也会悄悄冒上来，他直觉的不敢对王俊凯表现，心情又藏不住，当然会显得他的小脾气小别扭有点没道理了。  
 王俊凯颇有点想象中的自我牺牲精神，王源生气只需要抱抱就好，本来他就喜欢抱着他，加上晚上喜欢缩在他怀里，王俊凯觉得非常棒。至于王源的小郁闷，他迟迟钝钝一直没有发现。

 

 

过了几天，连他们住的地方都开始下雨，风雨剩下淅沥尾声的时候，王源又耍赖要出去，王俊凯抓了两把雨伞，这边听到王源悄悄说想就他们两个，那边就摇头拒绝了别人陪同的提议，一人撑着一把伞，穿了薄外套投进黄色雨帘中。   
朦朦胧胧又有雨伞掩护，不多会儿私生好像也被甩掉了，两个人并排着走。王俊凯发现王源并不想多说话，他的手从伞下伸过去，滴到雨滴揉在王源的肩头。  
 雨并不太大，有一对情侣互相遮着头顶跑过来。王俊凯顿一下，刚想问王源怎么了，王源却突然快步走，王俊凯只能在后头看他把雨伞架在肩膀上，细细的腿交叠成影子。王源太单薄了，自己一个人撑着伞走，小小只瘦巴巴，王俊凯忍不住上前想环住他的肩膀。   
几步之后，那对闯入的男女相拥着消失在转右的路口，王源雨伞撑着来到王俊凯伞边，那双大而黑的眼睛却落在地上的水坑，语气里面小小的感慨：  
 “我们跟他们也一样的…是吧？”   
说完之后，眼睛才敢转回来看他，黑亮瞳仁里面氤氲着刚才揉开的雨滴，带着点期待滚烫的王俊凯脑袋瞬间发汗。  
 跟他们一样，是怎么样？ 王俊凯勉强回想起那两个陌生人，男人搂着女人的肩，在下雨的街道上小跑说笑，即使他没有认真关注，也会有甜蜜亲密的大约印象。可是王源在这时候，隔着两把伞的距离小声的问自己，他们是不是也同那对男女一样，抬头看他寻求肯定的委屈近在咫尺。  
 这要让他说些什么？王俊凯举着雨伞的手指捏的很紧，王源雨伞搭在他伞下，这姿态让王俊凯的心翻过去拧过来，酸涩彻底。他瞪着王源好久，脑子一懵被激到，干脆把手里的伞丢了钻进王源伞底，也不顾在街上便搂住了王源，将王源拉在自己胸口的位置。王俊凯心里纠结，想骂王源舍不得，想抱他又觉得不够，好像还有无数个拥抱欠着王源似的。  
 他现在也还没能把脑子理清楚，不知道王源情绪变化的原因，像之前安慰闹脾气一样，把小小的王源抱了一会儿，心酸心疼都能滴成醋。明明这是他最在意的人，却这么可怜这么傻，一直做出了无所谓的理智样子拒绝他的亲密举动，其实还是在意，自己偷偷生闷气，还不敢说。  
 怎么能这样呢，这个傻子。  
 雨又大了，下的稀里哗啦，拍在并不大的伞顶，不远处还有汽车驶过溅起的水声。   
两个人太过嚣张的在陌生城市街头拥抱，几个行人过去都不放开。王俊凯的方向只能看到怀里王源毛绒绒的头顶，他把自己藏起来，还在王俊凯身上蹭蹭，让王俊凯心软得都没力气骂他了。  
 好一会儿王俊凯把埋在他怀里的王源挖出来，发现王源眼睛有点红通通，王俊凯揉揉他的头，想了想笑的很恶劣，低头威胁的对他咬耳朵。  
 ——我们可和他们不一样，我在这里淋着雨都敢亲你，他们敢吗？


End file.
